Union of a Fool and an Empress
by Apex85
Summary: The night before the final battle and Minato and Mitsuru decide to make the most of it as one without regrets. ONE-SHOT MINATO X MITSURU LEMON!
**CAUTION! THIS IS A LEMON FIC FOR ADULTS ONLY! IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT OR ARE DISTURBED BY SEXUAL CONTENT, PLEASE LEAVE NOW!**

 ** **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the events of this fanfiction. Persona 3 and it's story, characters and plot are all the property of ATLUS.****

 **Hey what's up. this is Apex85 with a new lemon. Hey, to those who know me, I've been off the site for a while due to college(SERIOUSLY! WHAT PSYCHOTIC SADIST INVENTED THAT CRAP?!) but by some miracle, I've managed to get the time to make this; my fifth story, a one-shot lemon between the Persona 3 protagonist Minato Arisato(his movie name Makoto Yuki isn't in the character tabs yet so I'm going to stick with what is, plus I like this one better) and our favorite redheaded, rapier-toting, defrosted ice-queen(which she is the new trope goddess for, check the tropes pantheon for proof), student council president: Mitsuru Kirijo!**

 **Summary: It takes place during the rank-10 event when Minato and Mitsuru talk in the latter's room with Mitsuru confessing her love to him a few days before the final battle. As the final battle approaches, Mitsuru decides to invite Minato to her room so that they can enjoy what might be their last night for all it's worth. NOTE: since neither of the characters are as lustful/perverted/kinky like the ones from Highschool DxD it won't be that long or graphic. Not to mention, going too rough and kinky for their first night before an upcoming battle isn't the best idea if you want to still be in fighting shape on short notice.  
**

 **Now, like the case of my previous Persona lemon, I picked it because it was my favorite pairing, which I think deserves more love. Though, seeing how that story had very few reviews and favorites I'm not sure. I honestly thought that since Persona was much more well-known, my Persona lemon would be just as, if not more popular then my other Highschool DxD stories. Turns out that was not the case. I've got a few hypotheses on that:**

 **a) The pairing I chose wasn't that popular amongst the fandom, hence there being so few stories of them in the first place.**

 **b) Fanservice/ecchi/erotica aren't as much a part of Persona's appeal as they are to Highschool DxD, so a story that's mostly about those aren't as popular.**

 **c) The Persona franchise's following isn't as large as I thought, at least On this site.**

 **Regardless, Here you go, for those of you who are actually interested.**

 **Just a heads-up, it's been a while since I've written a story and I've probably gotten rusty so this may not be the best story. Still, it would be very generous if you deigned to read and review this work.**

 **Narration:** Nice

 **Spoken words:** "Beautiful"

 **Thoughts:** _It's been far too long_

* * *

 **( Mitsuru's room, January 2010 3rd person POV)**

"I love you."

Three words, three simple words were stated and had a tremendous effect.

Right now, those words were spoken from the mouth of a young-adult woman. The woman is quite frankly, a beauty of the highest order. Tall for her age 18 with long red hair that flows past her shoulders with a single bang over the right half of her face, covering one of her matching red eyes. Dressed in her school uniform composed of a white collared blouse, a knee-length black skirt, and long black leggings.

Right in front of her, his face cupped in the hands of the redheaded beauty stands the recipient of her earnest confession.

A young man who is a year her junior, but slightly taller than her. His own coloration a reversal of hers, with blue eyes and hair covering one of his eyes. He stood clad in his own uniform consisting of black slacks, and a black blazer over a white collar shirt.

There were no words spoken from Minato Arisato as he received the heartfelt confession from the heiress Mitsuru Kirijo.

However this was not surprising to the young heiress, for in the time she has known him, she knew that the younger male preferred to answer with action over words. Though stoic, he would always answer to anything she asked with honest action.

Just as he would then.

Quicker than she expected, Minato's arms snake around Mitsuru to pull her in close to him. One arm wrapped around her waist as another went to the back of her head as he brought her face closer to his own. She allowed him to do so and moved along with his rhythm as their lips crashed against one-another. She placed her hands behind his head to ensure he would remain in place and continue.

The two then engaged in a duel with their tongues reached out to every corner they could find of each other's mouths. The couple lost track of time as they continued their dance, tasting each and every corner of the others' mouth.

At last the need for air came and the two separated their mouths to catch breath as a trail of saliva connects their lips to signify their duel. As to two gazed into each other's eyes to catch their breath, they saw the want and desire in their eyes continue to rise along their breath.

The heiress was the first to act, her hands shooting to the Wild Card's shirt collar. Deftly, her trained fingers removed his tie before moving towards and removing the buttons of his uniform shirt. In response to his red-headed lover's actions, Minato shrugged off his uniform blazer as he watched in amusement at her actions. When she had unhooked the final button, he shrugged off the shirt as well, leaving his torso exposed to her sight.

The heiress' smile turned coy as her cheeks flushed at the sight of her lover's bare chest. While initially appearing slim in-clothes, his body was well-toned from the constant battles against Shadows as well as his participation in Akihiko's training sessions and other athletic clubs. Lean, yet fit without excess muscles, a sight which left her licking her lips.

At the sight of the uncharacteristically eager and aroused expression adorned upon the heiress' face, Minato couldn't help but chuckle, while also containing his pride on how his appearance managed to elicit such a response from her. To make the cool and unflappable heiress Mitsuru Kirijo gaze in wanting like this.

But the picture could only get better...

"Your turn now," Minato spoke in a low tone with barely contained desire.

Smiling at his tone to suppress the shivers up her spine, Mitsuru steeled herself as she walked towards him, a seductive sway in her hips until they were just a few centimeters apart. Once in his sight, she grabbed his hands and placed them over her own collar.

"Do as you please." She purred, while dropping her hands to her sides and slightly puffing out her chest.

He obliged with a smirk as his hands quickly remove her tie, tossing it aside before diving towards the buttons from her blouse. One-after-one his fingers deftly removed each one, revealing more of her fair complexion and a glimpse of her brassiere, until all were done leaving a long slit down the middle of her chest.

He was not done however.

Quicker than his red-haired lover could react, Minato's hands also reached the hem of her skirt, removing the buttons in one quick, smooth movement, causing it to fall.

Rather than be displeased or surprised at the action, the redheaded beauty's smile widened at his mischief and impatience in contrast to his usual quiet demeanor. Not wanting to leave her paramour waiting, she shrugged off her own blouse to leave herself and her body exposed for his sights.

And what a sight it was.

With her clothes removed she stood standing in front of him, clad in only a pair of silk black lingerie on her luscious and voluptuous body. It's design was surprisingly simple, yet no less enticing. The dark coloring of the fabric contrasted well and stood out upon her healthy, fair, and unblemished skin. Her limbs were slim, but with a slight toneness from her years of training in combat and fencing. Her stomach was flat as her hips were well curved as well as her slim waist. Her large firm breasts were barely contained by her lacy bra, with the nearly transparent material giving a view of her erect nipples. All this combined with the seductive smirk upon her bright red face and her crimson locks upon her shoulders made her a symbol of ethereal beauty and sensuality.

Simply gazing at such a masterpiece of the female form, left Minato speechless. Unlike his usual silence, which came from deep introspection, this came from his mind and soul all locked as his eyes focused on the sight in front of him.

The heiress knew his thoughts well, and in response, moved forwards before taking his right hand and placing it over her chest.

Almost robotically, Minato's hand squeezed the bountiful mound, feeling the soft elasticity even through the fabric. The action elicited a content sigh from thew lips of his lover.

She then moved slightly forward and moved her lips next to his ears.

"All, yours, my darling." She whispered into his ear in barely contained want as she covertly unfastened his pants.

And then the dam of restraint in the blue-haired leader's heart broke.

Without pause, his hands immediately shot out to grab the heiress in front of him. His arms forces him close to his body, with one arm wrapping around her waist to keep her in place, while his other hand grabs her head so that he could shove his tongue into her mouth without preamble.

Mitsuru was momentarily caught off-guard by his instant movement, but as soon as it came, her surprise disappeared as she wrapped her own arms around his neck as the two reengage their new duel of tongues.

Pleased with her response, Minato decided to press further, moving while still keeping her to him by their connected lips. Mitsuru, automatically followed along with his pace, too focused on their duel to notice her surroundings.

Too bad.

 **FLOP**

The heiress' eyes widened as she felt her legs bump into something as she disconnects from her lover before falling on her back. Absentmindedly, she feels the familiar sensation of her bed before her paramour dived down upon her and his hands shot out to pin her hands to the sides of her head. She attempted to speak, only for her words to die in her throat and her breath to hitch at the sight above her.

Minato had a known reputation for always remaining aloof and stoic at all times. This was an asset as this allowed him to always remain collected and composed through all situations, which had saved the lives of S.E.E.S on many occasions all with the same quiet expression adorned upon his face. It was also one of the traits that impressed Mitsuru and trying to decipher his expressions played an early part in her attraction towards him. In-turn all the members, including Mitsuru, became accustomed to his unchanging face.

It also made his current visage that much more surprising to the pinned down redhead.

His eyes, usually calm and bored, now practically burned in carnal desire. His gaze bore into her, taking in each and every bit of her. From the strands of her crimson hair spread out on her back, her voluptuous curves and smooth fair skin, and the black lingerie barely covering the essentials. It all caused him to lick his lips as a predator that caught it's pray.

The sight made her feel surprised, and somewhat helpless.

But above all else, she felt something deep and primal within her as she saw his smoldering gaze. But there was something more.

Above the surprise, the slight fear in his gaze, she was aroused.

Her heart thumped, quickly and loudly, that she felt as if it would burst from her chest in anticipation.

Without warning, Minato raised both her hands above her head before using his left hand to keep them pinned above her by the wrists.

Simultaneously, his other hand moved to her bra before deftly tearing it off, exposing her assets to him. Without the restraints, her large breasts bounced before his right hand clamped onto her left breast, keeping the erect pink nipple between two fingers as he squeezed the ripe fruit.

The sudden contact caused Mitsuru to let out a small gasp, which Minato found endearing. In-reply, he dove down and placed his mouth to her ear.

"Mine." Came his whispered exclamation before his teeth lightly bit into her ear lobe.

With that one word, Mitsuru's previous thoughts and surprise all washed away as she gave in to the sensation. But before she could fully give in, a small part of her that always arose to every challenge made her speak.

"Then," her lover momentarily moved away from her ear to curiously gaze into her face. She met his gaze with one of her own that demanded his attention, and challenged his declaration."...claim me as your own."

The time for words had ended.

Now, there would only be action, borne of pure lust, love, and passion.

Having said their piece, the leader and heiress crashed their lips into each other once again as they engaged in yet another duel of tongues.

This one however, would not be as even as the ones prior.

As their lips and tongues danced and tasted one another, Minato used his idle right hand to begin it's tactical assault on Mitsuru's bountiful chest. As his tongue continued to explore the caverns of his lover's mouth, his hand began to knead the mounds on her chest. There was a slight lull in their clash of tongues as Mitsuru moaned from his firm hands upon her bosom while he admired the feeling.

Her large mounds were soft to the touch, and as Minato's hand squeezed into the the ripe fruit, he could feel it's beautiful elasticity as it shifted along his ministrations. His hand continued it's ministrations, beginning as a soft, slow, and gentle massage, before gaining force and roughly kneading her breasts. His fingers brushed across her erect buds, before capturing one in a soft playful pinch, surprising Mitsuru enough to elicit a sharp intake of breath . He continued his assault in such a rythem, alternating from one ripe orb to the other.

As his hands and tongue continued to ravish the empress beneath him, Minato pivoted his waist forwards and grounded his erect member, which remained clad in his dark blue boxers, against her womanhood. To his delight, he felt her lower half was moist.

Against the merciless three-pronged attack upon her flesh by the man above her, Mitsuru's mind went blank in a haze of pleasure. Minato's assault sent her body into an ecstatic frenzy. With each flick of of his tongue in her mouth, or caress of her chest, her nerves and muscles seethed and set her spine alight. There was no end as each and every action made her body demand more.

In response to his lover's craving for more, Minato became more and more intense. With his tongue forcing it self deeper, his hands groped rougher, and his clothed blade attempting to pierce harder past the fabric. Each one bringing her to greater heights of pleasure before quashing it in brutal subjugation. Each motion sent wave upon wave of agonizing pleasure coursing through her veins. Each movement stronger then the last as he brought her senses through Nirvana.

She had asked him to claim her, and his actions continued to fulfill that mandate. His every move to dominate her, and force her senses to the brink were wondrous and seductive.

His efforts could not bare fruit sooner.

Separating their lips from one another, Mitsuru arched her back as she moaned in rapture and her womanhood soaked through her last garment, spraying her arousal upon his own erect member on it's entrance. Soon her wails died down, and she laid onto her back in exhausted satisfaction to regain her breath while her face remained a flushed red matching her hair.

As the heiress basked in her afterglow, Minato took in the sight of the beautiful and deadly woman beneath him, breathing heavy with her body drenched in sweat that caused her skin to glow. Her crimson hair was splayed about as though it were a messy halo whilst some strands stuck to her glistening and flushed face while her eyes were clouded in a haze of rapture. Her ample bust heaved with each labored breath, while her arousal soaked through her ruined undergarment and down her leg.

To his eyes, there could be no sight more beautiful nor arousing as that of the Kirijo heiress as she was before him in the throughs of Eros which he had deliverred her onto. All of it by his hands and only for his eyes to see. Without his trying, Minato's lips curved into a proud smirk at his thoughts.

Seeing the expression of her beloved through the haze of delight, Mitsuru's heart went aflutter as she spoke her next declaration:

"You win," she spoke out between ragged breaths as she looked into her lover-and master,"now, enjoy your reward, my love." Her husky voiced response was punctuated as she raised her waist slightly off the bed, displaying her moist panties to him to do as he wanted.

How could he deny such an earnest plea?

Rising to the invitation, Minato deftly slid the article down her legs before tossing it away. With it gone he could see her exposed sex. The beautiful rose slits were glistening wet from her arousal and want without a single hair in place. The sudden exposure to the cool air as they were now exposed sent chills up the empress' spine. It's heat and scent soon flowed to Minato's nose, which spurred him forward.

Entranced by the alluring sight and scent, Minato took notice of his already erect member stiffen moreso. Feeling slightly uncomfortable from the tightness, as well as not wanting to leave his paramour the only one unclothed, he quickly removed his boxers, showing his weapon to the helpless heiress.

The sight of Minato's 18cm rod made Mitsuru shudder. It was the first time she had seen such a thing. She knew that it's size was a testament to his arousal. The thought of such a blade burying itself within her, sent tremendous shivers of delight up the heiress' spine.

To her surprise that was not to happen now.

Lost as she was in awe of her lover's length and her own thoughts, Mitsuru could do nothing as Minato raised himself forward and grabbed her breasts once more, causing her to yelp. Before she could fully process his actions, Mitsuru found Minato straddling her midsection while still holding on to her breasts. Without preamble, he slid his members between the two shapely mounds on the heiress' chest. Once his weapon was in place, Minato squeezed his beloved's mounds together, leaving only his tip revealed to Mitsuru.

Belatedly, Mitsuru realized what Minato planned to do and brought her mouth down to the tip of his member and licked of some of the leaking precum. At the same time, she brought her own hands over Minato's on the sides of her breasts and pushed them tighter together.

Now came Minato's time to groan in pleasure. Happy with the reaction, he continued his pace and squeezed Mitsuru's mounds together upon his length. Mitsuru also continued her own ministrations, keeping his length within her cleavage and squishing it within her mounds. Daintily, she brought her mouth down to the tip of Minato's length, licking away the precum before wrapping her lips around it.

The combined stimulation from Mitsuru's lips, tongue, and breasts assaulting his erection left Minato in a daze. He gasped in pleasure from the assault for several minutes until..

"Mmmpphhh...", came Mitsuru's surprised response as Minato released his seed into her mouth. His seed sprayed into her mouth in small amounts she heartily swallowed.

Panting from his release, Minato lifted himself off of his lover's body and rolled to the side of the bed to catch his breath.

Smiling at his reaction, Mitsuru, having cleaned off the remains of her paramour's seed from her mouth, crawls onto Minato's prone form. Mirroring their former position, she straddled Minato by the waist, with his rod held near her entrance by her right hand. To further entice him, Mitsuru used her hand to rub the shaft as she hungrily gazed into Minato's eyes while licking her lips in anticipation.

Minato responded with a nod in acquiesce.

With nothing else in the way, Mitsuru straightened the rod with her hand before lowering her waist directly into the appendage. Spurred by a buried desire she was unaware of that she possessed, the young heiress lowered herself so that the entire length impaled her down to the base in one go. Mitsuru's back arched as she let out a strangled yelp as the long member pierced through her virgin walls, and came close to the entrance of her womb. Her eyes shut with slight tears leaking from her eyes as she adjusted to this new feeling.

Noticing her reaction, Minato brought his hands up to cup and massage Mitsuru's ample breasts, taking the swollen nipples between his fingers and tweaked them. His strong palms and dextrous fingers assailing her mounds caused Mitsuru to let out a content sigh, Minato's hands successfully soothing the heiress' previous discomfort.

Creaking her eyes open after the haze of pleasure left her mind, Mitsuru looked into Minato's eyes. With the insight she gained from knowing him so intimately, she easily detected the traces of concern with in his gaze.

Smiling at his consideration, Mitsuru placed her hands on Minato's wrists so that his hands would remain in-place on her mounds.

Taking the hint, Minato continued his ministrations on his empress' bountiful chest.

Pleased by the feeling, Mitsuru soon began her own movements.

Slowly, she began rocking back and forth upon Minato's pelvis while keeping his length sheathed within her. With each motion, she felt his length reach deeper inside of her and her walls tighten around the shaft. With every movement, she felt a strong pressure build in her core as sheer ecstasy clouded her mind. With each passing moment she moved atop her lover she moaned in delight, as she felt Minato fill her to the brim with his rod. Each time she bounced upon his waist, she felt him buck his own hips upwards so that he could reach deeper within her.

So caught in her own movements, Mitsuru failed to notice as her blue-haired leader rise from his spot and capture her lips with his own. At the same time his hands continued their sinfully pleasant ministrations on her bountiful mounds while continuing to move his rod inside of her. Instinctively, Mitsuru wrapped her arms around his neck as she responded to the kiss.

Soon, her vision and mind went blank. The rod piercing deeper into her sex, the firm hands playing with her breasts, and the lush lips and tongue exploring her mouth. The combined assault sent unimaginable surges of rapture throughout her body, leaving her mind blank to all else. There were no thoughts nor distractions, only the endlessly mind-numbing pleasure.

To their chagrin, it would end soon.

"Mitsuru, I'm going to...!," Minato breathed out through excited moans.

In response, Mitsuru tightened her grip on the man inside her, clenching her legs and arms tightly to his frame.

"Inside! Let it all out inside! I've taken the pill already so don't hesitate!" The heiress shrieked in ecstatic tones.

Minato obliged the heiress' request by using his left hand to grab the back of her head to force her into a final heated kiss before impaling his length intside of her as hard as he could. Each movement quicker and harder then the last while their moans were muffled by their duel of tongues.

When her womanhood began to grip him ever more tightly, he knew the end was near and increased his pace. Her arms pulled him so tightly against her, he swore her nails bit into the skin of his back, drawing long scratches along the flesh. His own voice began to grow, grunting with effort as he drove his lover to one last orgasm.

In one final thrust it all ended.

The two let loose screams of unending pleasure as they let loose a strong mutual climax.

Mitsuru came with a force far greater than before, clamping down on Minato's sex as her body was wracked with bliss. Her body was aflame and her mind filled with only the feeling of her union with her lover. Within her womanhood, she felt him expand, growing ever larger as he was driven over the edge. Then there was fire. Liquid flame poured out of him in great gouts and filled her, filling her sex with a searing warmth and indescribable pleasure.

Even as the aftershocks of their climax began to subside, they did not relinquish their hold on one another. Instead they sat in one anothers arms, basking in the soothing afterglow of their lovemaking and panting from the exertion. Kisses were exchanged in great number, but they were more loving, less searing, and still full of affection.

As they both regained their breath, the couple locked their eyes once more, gazing into mutual gazes of warmth and radiant smiles.

No words were spoken as the two laid back into the bed, their embrace never ending save to cover themselves with the bed sheets. They remained in comfortable silence as Minato laid on his back with Mitsuru laying on his chest before the two fell into blissful sleep, all the while their smiles never left their faces.

This was the night where there were no thoughts left hidden and their feelings brought to light.

Whatever the future would hold, the couple would never forget this night.

* * *

 **There you go. Shortest piece I've written and probably not perfect. Had to read a couple other lemons at the same time while writing this for ideas and staying on track. Still hope it was alright.  
**

 **Please read and review and don't hesitate to point out anything you liked or thought could use improvement!**


End file.
